Talk:PIXAR's Various Commercial Division Works (Resurfaced 1989-2000 Commercials)/@comment-5603476-20130920103523/@comment-5603476-20130923065510
Oh, I see; thanks for clarifying that. I'm gunna put together a list of all the still-missing commercials soon. Edit: Ok, for reference sake, here are the still-missing commercials: *'Toppan Printing – “Dance of the Waterlilies”' (1989) *'Toppan Printing – “Galaxy”' (1990) *'California Lottery – “Dancing Cards”' (1990) (Director: Flip Phillips, Producer: Ralph Guggenheim) *'Volkswagen – “La Nouvelle Polo”' (1990) (Director: Andrew Stanton, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) + *'Pillsbury – “Pump” (AKA “Grands”)' (1990) (Director: Henry Selick & Flip Phillips, Producer: Ralph Guggenheim) *'Fleischmann’s Eggbeaters – “Cracks”' (1991) (Director: Flip Phillips, Producer: Craig Good) *'Cellular One – “Moving Target”' (1991) (Director: Pete Docter, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) *'Tropicana – “Warehouse”' (1991) (Director: John Lasseter, Producer: Ralph Guggenheim) *'Tropicana – “Orange Kiwi Passion”' (1991) (Director: John Lasseter & Andrew Stanton, Producer: Ralph Guggenheim) *'Tropicana – “Three Fruits Dancing”' (1991) (Director: John Lasseter & Pete Docter, Producer: Ralph Guggenheim) *'Volkswagon Polo – “Interview”' (1992) (Director: Andrew Stanton, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) + *'Tetra Pak – “Daydream”' (1992) (Director: Pete Docter, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) *'Kellogg’s All-Bran – “Balloon”' (1992) (Director Galyn Susman & Andrew Stanton, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) # *'Kellogg’s All-Bran – “Hourglass”' (1992) (Director Galyn Susman & Andrew Stanton, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) # *'IncrediBites – “Chomp Chomp”' (1992) (Director: Jeff Pidgeon, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) *'La Poste – “Ladybug”' (1992) (Director: Jeff Pidgeon, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) + *'Bunn Coffee Makers – “In the Mood”' (1992) (Director: Andrew Stanton, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) *'Kellogg’s All-Bran – “Cello”' (1993) (Director: Rich Quade, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) # *'Kellogg’s All-Bran – “Sprinkler”' (1993) (Director: Rich Quade, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) # *'Bank South – “Hungry”' (1993) (Director: Jeff Pidgeon, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) *'Tetra Pak – “Stranded”' (1993) (Director: Roger Gould, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) ** *'Carefree – “Bursting”' (1993) (Director: Pete Docter, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) *'Fresca – “Chuckling Straws”' (1993) (Director: Andrew Schmidt, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Jordan Magic Toothbrush – “Launching Magic”' (1993) (Director: Roger Gould, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Dow Corning – “Ideas at Work”' (1993) (Director: Andrew Schmidt, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Bank South – “Chase”' (1993) (Director: Andrew Schmidt, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson) *'Coca Cola – “Kaleidoscope”' (1994) (Director: Andrew Schmidt, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Arm & Hammer – “About to Uncover”' (1994) (Director: Mike Belzer, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Arm & Hammer – “Here, There and Everywhere”' (1994) (Director: Mike Belzer, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Nutri Grain – “We’ve Got Taste”' (1994) (Director: Roger Gould, Producer: Susan Tatsuno) *'Boston Chicken – “Fresh Salad”' (1994) (Director: Mike Belzer, Producer: Kori Rae) *'Listerine – “Mission”' (1994) (Director: Andrew Schmidt, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Prime Option Credit Card – “Shaping Up Nicely”' (1994) (Director: Bud Luckey, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson *'Prime Option Credit Card – “Strong Option”' (1994) (Director: Bud Luckey, Producer: Karen Robert Jackson *'Paramount – “Logo”' (1994) *'Chips Ahoy – “Circus”' (1995) (Director: Bob Peterson, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Ortho – “Flamingo”' (1995) (Director: Andrew Schmidt, Producer: Susan Tatsuno) *'Levi’s Dockers – “Pinheads”' (1995) (Director: Jan Pinkava, Producer: Susan Tatsuno) *'Hershey’s – “Amazin’ Straws”' (1995) (Director: Andrew Schmidt, Producer: Susan Tatsuno) *'Coca Cola – “Learning Lesson”' (1995) (Director: Jan Pinkava, Producer: Susan Tatsuno) *'Coca Cola – “Secret Weapon”' (1995) (Director: Andrew Schmidt, Producer: Susan Tatsuno) *'Coca Cola – “Pin Box”' (1995) (Director: Bob Peterson, Producer: Susan Tatsuno) *'Tower Records – “Christmas Conga”' (1995) (Director: Shawn Krause, Producer: Susan Tatsuno) *'Sun Microsystems – “Magic Desktop”' (1996) (Director: Andrew Schmdit, Producer: Kori Rae) *'Hallmark – “Magnets”' (1996) (Director: Bob Peterson, Producer: Susan Tatsuno) Clio Award Winner *'Twizzlers – “Check Me Out”' (1996) (Director: Jan Pinkava, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Twizzlers – “Let Me In”' (1996) (Director: Jan Pinkava & Shawn Krause, Producer: Darla K. Anderson) *'Rosarita – “Wild Frijoles”' (1996) (Director: Andrew Schmidt, Producer: Richard Quan) *'Levi’s Jeans for Women – “Shake It”' (1996) (Director: Shawn Krause, Producer: Kori Rae) * *'McDonald’s – A Bug’s Life – “Nothing Good on TV Jr.”' (1998) (Director: Doug Sweetland, Producer: Karen Dufilho) *'McDonald’s – A Bug’s Life – “Watches”' (1998) (Director: Bob Koch, Producer: Karen Dufilho) Mexican TV Hopefully this is all correct; I had a little trouble identifying the Bug's Life commercials...